wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Gareth Cason
| birth_place = West Coventry, Midlands, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States | family = | billed = West Coventry, Midlands, England | trainer = OWT | website= | debut = April 2018 | retired = }} Gareth Randall Cason is an English professional wrestler and former mixed martial artist currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance, where he was the inaugural and one-time OWA Television Champion. Mixed Martial Arts Career: With his base made up of Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and Eskrima, Cason eventually amassed a 12-2 mixed martial arts record. | birth_place = West Coventry, Midlands, England | other_names = Legit Dangerous | nationality = English | height = 6 ft 0 in (1.83 m) | weight = 212 lb (96 kg) | division = Light Heavyweight | team = | style = | years active = 2012 - 2018 | total fights = 14 | wins = 12 | w_by_knockout = | w_by_submission = | w_by_decision = | losses = 2 | l_by_knockout = | l_by_submission = | l_by_decision = | draws = }} Wrestling Career: 'Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present)' Olympus; Television Champion (2018 - present) On April 22nd, 2018, Gareth Cason made his in-ring debut for OWA by defeating Clinton Stone by referee stoppage. On April 29th, Gareth would defeat Omega World Heavyweight Champion CM Nas by submission. On May 13th, Gareth would be a participant in the Hardcore Havoc Ultimate X match to crown the inaugural OWA Spartan Champion, a match that would be won by Scotty Adams. On the May 20 edition of Kingdom, Cason's defeated Nate Cage by disqualification. The following week, he fought CASPIAN to a draw. On the June 3 episode of Kingdom, Cason was defeated by Miltiades. At Game Over, Cason went on to defeat Bull Connors by submission to become the inaugural OWA Television Champion. He then successfully defended the title against Nathan Quinn on night one of Budokai Tenkaichi. On the July 13 episode of Olympus, Cason defeated Stark by pinfall. On the August 3 edition of Olympus, Cason defeated Zak Zero by pinfall. The August 10 episode of Olympus saw Cason defeat Miles Taylor by pinfall. On the August 17 episode of Olympus, Cason defeated Judas by pinfall. At Burning Sky, Cason successfully defended the Television Championship against Tarah Nova in an "I Quit" match. On the October 8 episode of Olympus, Cason defeated Hades the Hellraiser by pinfall. Cason would hold the Television Championship until Civil War, when he dropped it to Christopher Sabertooth. On the November 7 episode of Olympus, Cason defeated David X Fierce by pinfall. Cason's match against Phantom Troupe member Nolan Eliwood at Revelations ended via referee stoppage. On the January 25 episode of Olympus, Cason defeated Allesandro Devione by pinfall. Cason went on to participate in the inaugural Clash of the Titans match, eliminating eight competitors (the most in the match) before being eliminated as the runner-up by eventual winner Aria Jaxon. Other Media Cason is currently signed to sponsorship deals with Monster Energy and Guinness British Stout. Personal Life Cason resided in his native West Coventry until 2015, at which he located to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; he still lives there as of early 2019. Though he was previously raised in a religious household, Cason does not presently hold any religious beliefs. Cason is currently in a relationship with fellow OWA wrestler Bull Connors. The two met in 2015 when Cason relocated to Philadelphia. Cason's eventual signing to OWA had a great deal to do with him wanting to be closer to Connors. In-Wrestling: *'Finishing Moves:' **''Dream Killer'' (Cobra Clutch w/ Bodyscissors) **''Pull The Plug'' (Pumphandle Reverse STO) **''The English Inquisition'' (Avalanche Pumphandle Reverse STO) *'Signature Moves:' **Armbar, sometimes while sitting on an opponent's side and grinding his elbow against the side of their head **Cason Decapitation Device (Wrist-lock spun into a big boot) **''Dead Poet's Society'' (Cross Armbreaker, sometimes followed by Gareth snapping his opponent's fingers) **Death Valley Driver **Elbow Smash (Sometimes proceeded by punches and kicks, sometimes used to end a strike sequence) **Fireman's Carry Takedown **Front Facelock followed by knees or clubs to the back **Full Mount Lefts and Rights **''Go 2 Britain'' (Fireman's Carry Overhead Kick) **Half-hatch knee strikes, sometimes followed by a half hatch suplex **Heel Hold **Judo Throw (Always transitioned into a cross armbreaker attempt) **''Kiss The Dirt'' (Stomp to the back of the head of a grounded opponent) **''Lights Out'' (Right Handed Haymaker) **Multiple Suplex variations ***Belly To Back ***Capture ***Cobra Clutch ***German, occasionally rolling ***Half and Half ***Northern Lights, sometimes rolling and/or while applying a hammerlock ***Release Vertical ***Snap Dragon ***T-Bone **Running Kick to the head of a kneeling opponent **Running Single Leg Dropkick, sometimes to the face of a kneeling opponent **''Shotgun Lariat'' (Running Lariat) **Spinning Double Leg Takedown **Suicide Dive **''There Will Be Blood'' (Springboard Roundhouse Kick) **Throwing Powerbomb, usually into the turnbuckle **''Tooth Fairy'' (Running High Knee Lift to the jaw of an opponent standing, kneeling or cornered) **Turning or Standing Roundhouse Kick **Various Punch or Kick combos *'Nicknames:' **"Legit Dangerous" **"Mr. Here it is" **"Your Favorite Wrestler's Favorite Wrestler" **"The Instrument of Violence" **"The Living Arsenal" **"The Champ Killer" *'Entrance Music:' **'"The Warrior"' by Disturbed (2018 - present) **'"DNA"' by Kendrick Lamar (2018 - present; PPVs only) Championships & Other Accomplishments: *'Omega Wrestling Alliance:' **OWA Television Championship (1 time, inaugural) Category:OWA Alphas Category:OWA personnel Category:1991 births Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:British professional wrestlers Category:English professional wrestlers Category:Male mixed martial artists Category:British mixed martial artists Category:Expatriate professional wrestlers in the United States